warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
MewClan
MewClan is a clan composed of humans that can turn into cats and some real cats. All cats can be from favourite anime and cartoons. This is just a spoof Clan and, unless it is accepted by other admins and such, won't be given any real prophecies or big roles. To join, please go to the talk page and you're request to join will be seen to as soon as possible. Examples (But they can come from others. Dubs and Originals can count for animes): Tokyo Mew Mew Power and Shugo Chara! This Clan is owned by Destiny Calling History and Creation After Ichigo Momomiya (Tokyo Mew Mew, Zoey in the dub) stumbled across a forest in her cat form, she discovered other cats seeking leadership. She found out that some of them were humans that could turn into cats, and two were actually her friends Minto and Lettuce (Tokyo Mew Mew, Corina and Bridget in the dub), also turned into cats, but with hints of their mew forms. So, after hearing about the Clans, Ichigo created MewClan. News and Notes ~About Mew Lettucewave ~~She has her warrior name but is an apprentice. This is because Mew Strawberrystar gave her her warrior name during the creation of the Clan, but she felt less experience compared to all other cats. So, while still keeping her warrior name, she became an apprentice so she could train properly until she could become a warrior again. ~Clan Creation ~ 26th January 2011 ~~The clan has been created, with the following anime characters joining the clan as cats: ~~~Ichigo Momomiya, Minto Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa from Tokyo Mew Mew, Ikuto Tsukiyomi from Shugo Chara!, and William Spears and Grell Sutcliff, added by Elorisa, from Kuroshitsuji. ~Roleplaying Can Begin ~ 27th January 2011 ~~With Phoenix joining up with more cats and filling up the 'Elders' and 'Queens' categories, roleplaying can now begin. The first event we'll be roleplaying is the creation of the clan, as it may explain a few things. Enjoy roleplaying everyone, ~nya! Current Members Leader Mew Strawberrystar Black she-cat with bubblegum pink eyes, a dark pink ribbon on her tail and a red ribbon with a bell around her neck. Human name: Ichigo "Zoey" Momomiya. (Destiny) Deputy Spectralheart'' Short-furred, gentle, glowing, long-legged, muscular, broad-shouldered, white she-cat with lime-green, ice-blue, bright purple, bright red, bright pink, black, and bright ginger patches, slightly faded-looking red ears, flash on her forehead, and tuft on her forehead, and intense, bright, and glowing lime-green eyes. Human name: Danielle "Dani" Fenton/Phantom. (Dove)'' Medicine Cat Moonpelt Silver she-cat with green eyes and a moss stained tail and paws. (Destiny) Medicine Cat Apprentice Aquaflower'' Very clever, short-furred, broad-shouldered, calm, gentle, long-legged, pale ginger she-cat with a long, sweeping, short-furred tail, aqua-colored paws, a thick, short pelt, an aqua-colored tuft on her forehead and ears, long whiskers, and calm, brilliant, and shining aqua-colored eyes teeming with knowledge. Human name: Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton. (Dove)'' Warriors Midnighttail Navy blue tom with dark blue eyes. Human name: Ikuto Tsukiyomi. (Destiny) Mew Mintobreath Pale grey she-cat with blue eyes and blue bird wings. Human name: Minto "Corina" Aizawa. (Destiny) Pollenpatch'' Slender, long-furred, slightly muscular, black tom with pale ginger, red, ice-blue, and lime-green patches, white paws, ears, tuft on his head, and tail tip, a long, feathery plume of a tail, and glowing ice-blue eyes with lime-green flecks. Human name: Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Phantom. (Dove)'' Violetpearl'' Slender, beautiful, long-furred, dark, mysterious, smoky-black she-cat with a heavy purple tint to her fur, pearl-white paws, a lighter flash on her nose, a long, silky, feathery plume of a tail, and pale violet eyes rimmed in white fur. Human name: Samantha "Sam" Manson. (Dove) '' Apprentice, Mew Lettucewave Redflame Slender, handsome, delicate, light-hearted, yet mysterious, dark reddish-ginger tom with long, soft, layered fur, sharp, pointed teeth, eyes rimmed in black fur, and bright, light, shining mint-green eyes. Human name: Grell Sutcliff. (Elorisa) Silentstrike Large, slender, long-furred, cold, calm, mysterious dark brown tom with lighter tips to his fur, long, sleek, soft fur, lighter brown rings around his eyes, and calm fern-green eyes. Human name: William "Will" Spears. (Elorisa) Beautyheart Beautiful pink she-cat with saphire-colored eyes. Human name: Beauty. (Phoenix) Ashstep Orange she-cat with gray paws and tail, blue eyes. Human name: Rangiku Matsumoto. (Phoenix) Silverclaw Silver tom with yellow eyes and silver claws. Reincarnated from ??????. (Phoenix) Swiftclaw Black she-cat with bluish tints and blue-gray eyes. Human name: Soi Fon. (Phoenix) Invaderheart Light green tom with bright, red eyes. Human (?) name: Zim. (4pinkbear) Apprentice, Tacopaw Melodyheart Pure white she-cat with black eyes, big ears, almost like a rabbit's with no earpink showing, a rabbit-like tail, and the top half of her body, except for her muzzle, is pink in a hood-like pattern that goes over her ears. Human (?) name: My Melody. (4pinkbear) Kuromiheart Pure white she-cat with black eyes, big ears that are pointy, a rabbit-like, and the entire top half of her body is black, in a hood pattern. She has a white skull on the black part of her chest. She can't find any friends. Human (?) name: Kuromi. (4pinkbear) Brownclaw: Handsome dark brown tabby tom with brown eyes. Human name: Souske Aizen. (Phoenix) Infernoheart: Orange tom with brown eyes. Human name: Kyo Sohma. (Phoenix) Silverwhisper: Silver, almost white, she-cat with blue eyes. (Phoenix) Mew Berrystrike Pale yellow she-cat with a violet-colored tail and violet eyes. Human Name: Berii Shirayuki (4pinkbear) Mew Lavenderwolf'' Elegant, slender, long-furred, fluffy, slightly muscular, glossy, broad-shouldered, dark gray she-cat with dark, intelligent, yet sensitive blue-violet eyes, long, strong, thin legs, and a fluffy purple tail similar to that of a wolf's. Human name: Zakuro "Renée" Fujiwara. (Dove)'' Apprentice: Mew Puddingpaw Mew Waterflight Black she-cat with a penguin pattern and amber-orange eyes. Human name: Ringo Akai (4pinkbear) Apprentices Mew Lettucewave White she-cat with green eyes and white antennae that coils loosly around her body to her tail tip. Human name: Lettuce "Bridget" Midorikawa. (Destiny) Mew Puddingpaw Bubbly, cheerful, energetic, playful, hyperactive, fluffy, pale milky-cream she-cat with light burnt-orange eyes, golden-yellow paws, and a long, short-furred, burnt-orange tail similar to that of a monkey's. Human Name: Pudding "Kikki" Fong. (Dove) Tacopaw Light green tom with bright blue eyes, black ears, paws, and tail, a tongue that occaisionally sticks out like a dog, and grey "stripes" that resemble a zipper. Human (?) name: Gir (4pinkbear) Queens Fireblaze Bright red she-cat with green eyes. Queen that helps with kits. (Phoenix) Elders Ivycloud Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. (Phoenix) Roleplay Section Current events being roleplayed: *The Creation of the Clan Archives: Roleplay Archive 1 The Creation of the Clan Soi Fon was the first to see Zim injured. She raced out to the green cat and hissed in annoyance. She wasn't from Squad 4, and it was her rotten luck she didn't have Isane or Unohana or even Hanataro come with her. They'd know how to heal him! Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 00:07, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Grell has a phobia of blood.) Grell sat up, fur fluffed out as he smelt blood. Trembling, he turned his wide eyes onto William. "I smell blood." he murmured shakily, and pressed himself against the sturdier tom. William's eyes flashed. "I'll go and check outside, you stay in here Grell." he mewed sternly. Grell nodded, and sat down. .::. As William emerged from the den, he saw Invaderheart lying in a bloody mess near the edge of the forest. Eyes blazing, he raced over to the tom. "Invaderheart!" Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 00:11, February 2, 2011 (UTC)- ---- Soi Fon looked around and grabbed a few cobwebs and patted them onto Zim's wound. "Easy, there, Zim. Don't die on us," she meowed calmingly. Silently, she added, "You won't join the Soul Society just yet." Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 00:15, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- William looked around nervously. "What else should we do?" Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 00:21, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- A trail of blood fell out of Zim's weak mouth. "Dib..." He hissed softly, barely moving his weak jaw. "Help..." Zim cried softly. His eyes slowly shut. All he heard last was Soi Fon cry out: "Invaderheart!" ...Back at the den... Tacopaw's ears flickered in his sleep. Slowly, he got to his paws and stretched. A small yawn came from his mouth. His eyes brightened and he uttered quietly: "Fully in function." Then, he ran over into the rain. "RAINY! RAINY! GO AWAY! COME AGAIN ANOTHER DAY! oooooh! And bring me a moosy or a rubber piggy!!!!" Ichigo let off a cry of laughter. "What's so funny? I wish I was back home... watching the UGLY MONKEY SHOW! It's my favorite shoooow!" The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 00:24, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell's ears twitched at the sound of Tacopaw's voice, and he sat up. "Some cats are trying to sleep here!" he hissed irritibaly. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 00:25, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (LOL at Gir. That's the kind of stuff I love!) Soi Fon was breathless. Zim would die if he didn't get help in the next hour or so. What could she do? If he died, she couldn't send him to the Soul Society for him to become a Soul Reaper without her zanpakuto, never mind if she could still see Hollows. She wailed in despair. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 00:29, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- William looked at Soi Fon with confusion. "What's wrong?" Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 00:37, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jazz gasped at the sight of Zim. She quickly rushed out into the forest again and returned with some marigold leaves. "I heard that this prevents infection," she said, "but we need something to stop the bleeding." Luna of Ravenclaw 00:39, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BH And no, there will be no IchigoxGir unless Destiny wants there to be. I just wanted Gir to have a friend who isn't... Zim. Also, I forgot to mention in my last post that Zim had fainted. He didn't die... he just.... fainted. Why would I kill Zim? He's too epic! But Dib...oh I don't mind killing Dib in Zim's brutal revenge...) Gir fainted at the sight of a bloody Zim. "Tacopaw!" Ichigo meowed worriedly. The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 00:44, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell closed his eyes with a shuddering breath. Every time his phobia had emerged, William had been there. He held his breath, only taking small, short breaths of air when he needed it. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 00:48, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC, and forgot BC on my last post) Jazz spied some cobwebs spun near the den. Maybe those'll do the trick, she thought. She grabbed them and placed them on Zim's wounds. The bleeding slowed to a stop. She then chewed up the marigold and placed it on his wounds. Luna of Ravenclaw 00:55, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BH Eventually, Zim will realize how he has treated Gir and become a nicer person/alien/cat.) Zim's eyes flickered open a tiny bit and shut. Although he was knocked out, he could hear everything. So many apolgies he owed: Gir - for being a jerk to his 'pet'. Ichigo and the other Cat/Earthling Thingies - for running off like that and hurting Gir, who had become good friends with them. Soi Fon - for worrying her to death. Grell - for wandering so far, and getting hurt, for re-activating his worst fear of blood Himself - for becoming what he is. Everthing ached inside. More importantly, his heart. Something had changed that day. Maybe becoming a cat was no mere accident? Maybe it was supposed to happen? Was it a sign. Whatever it was, it wasn't helping him now. His short, green-gray fur was drenched with blood. His left ear was torn painfully, and he had winced. Dib's cat face burned in his mind. The black eyes stare into his. Dark, depressing.... terrifying. He was frightened. The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 00:58, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I'm okay with Ichigo and Gir becoming friends. Also, this is where I introduce the medicine cat, who will help Zim. Finally, at the end of the post, Ichigo is running towards someplace which I think will be very useful. ;) Oh, and before I forget, BC) Gir peaked out from behind Ichigo as the small group dragged the blood soaked Zim back to there make-shift home. "Is he okay?" asked Gir. Ichigo flattened her ears against her head, worried and scared. "Y-Yes, he's fine. We're going to look after him. Now you jsut get back inside before you catch a cold," Ichigo told the smaller cat sternly. There was a rustling in the bracken and a quiet mew whispered, loud enough to be heard by all, "I smell blood." A silver she-cat stepped out of the bracken and walked up to the tom. The other cats stepped back, wary of the sudden intruder. She sniffed Zim and then turned to Jazz, asking, "You used the herbs?" All she did was nod. "You did well," was all the silver she-cat said. .::. Later on, with Zim healed up and sleeping, the other cats crowded round the she-cat, who was eating a shrew, to the humans' disgust."So," Ichigo started, making the cat look up from licking her moss stained paw. "who are you?" the black she-cat asked. The silver she-cat dropped her paw and wrapped her also moss stained tail around her paws. "I am Moon. And before you ask, I know about medicine because my mother's grandmother was once a member of a clan...I think it was called DawnClan. She was the medicine cat, and when she left the clan, she passed on her knowledge of medicine to her kits. In fact, she left because of her kits. But that's a story for another time." Moon stood and walked over to Zim, looking over the sleeping tom. All the other cats turned to Ichigo and she said, her tail tip twitching nervously under their questioning glare, "Well, we should probably let her stay with us. We could get hurt and she could help us." The cats nodded, agreeing with this logic. They all settled down and started to rest. Ichigo purred as Gir shuffled next to her, trying to get comfortable next to her black pelt. She looked out to the rain soaked forest. She sighed, glad that, although it was raining, the forest was at least peaceful. Suddenly, a screech ripped through the trees, making everyone jump and the almost asleep Gir jump to his paws in panic. Another sounded, quieter, but still as pained and fearful as the last. "What was that?" Dani asked, panicking. Ichigo's eyes widened. Syddenly, she jumped to her paws, making Gir topple to his now uncovered flank. Before anyone could say anything, Ichigo was running out into the shadows, following the sounds of pained screeches. I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 17:08, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- William's ears flattened back against his head, and he, after a moment of hesitation and a glance at Grell, ran after Ichigo in the direction of the screeches. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 18:22, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BH Now Kuromiheart and Melodyheart will be introduced) Kuromiheart paced through the woods in her small cat form. Melodyheart pranced behind her, singing beautiful music. Suddenly, a black-and-blue cat appeared, snickering. "KUROMIHEART!" Melodyheart cried aas the black she-cat fell bloodied up and unconcious. "Dib!" The cat hissed before leaping and disappearing into the trees. "Help! Somebody!" The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 22:35, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Thank you, Destiny. I am now hooked on Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power BC) Jazz heard the wails of (unknown to her) Melodyheart and rushed over to where she thought the sound was. She gasped at the sight of (again, unknown to her) Kuromiheart, bloody and knocked out. She grabbed some cobwebs and placed them on Kuromiheart's wounds. She then grabbed some marigold, chewed that into a pulp, and placed it on the wounds when they stopped bleeding. "Who are you?" she asked. Luna of Ravenclaw 22:42, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Tokyo Mew Mew ROCKS! I don't like the second series as much. ICHIGO 4EVAH!) "M-m-my Melody... b-but you can call me Melodyheart. And this is K-Kuromi, but you can call her Kuromiheart..." Melodyheart meowed, trembling. "I'm Jazz. Don't worry, she'll be fine. Could you help me lift her? I want to bring her to Moon, a healer. You can stay with us for a while, we won't hurt you guys." The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 22:52, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Amen to that! Except the second series being bad. No offense, but I love it.) At once, a silver, almost white she-cat, with pale blue eyes stumbled out of the ferns. "Argh! When I get my hands on Mr. Roi, I am going to..." she stopped and saw the cats around her. "I knew it, this wasn't a dream," the she-cat groaned. "Who are you?" Silver asked. "I'm Alex Traveney. I woke up in this form, so I've been looking around for other cats to see if we can get back to normal," Alex answered. "NIce to meet you," Soi Fon greeted. "Now, if we're done meeting new cats, how about we get to Ichigo's pals? I'd like to be human sometime soon," Kyo reminded. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 23:11, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Am I the only one who hasn't watched it? lol.) William nodded, and glanced at the haf-concious Grell, who was leaning against the large tom's shoulder. "I would like that. Grell would need it after what he's seen today." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 02:09, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well? How about the rest of us? Tacopaw, Ichigo, Dani, etc.?" Kyo questioned. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 11:54, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Shut up." William snarled. "I don't need this. I know the rest of you saw the same thing, but Grell's the only one I know." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 22:08, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (The things Soi Fon says in this post is not necesarily my opinions on Bleach characters.) Soi Fon looked at William with cold blue eyes. "Why are you being so cold? If we don't work together, Zim may get hurt even more, and Grell may pass out. Do you want your friend to die? Because, and I'm not lying here, the Soul Society has some very cruel people. I know a psychopath who lives to kill, an extremely insane scientist, an old man who could destroy everything, and so much worse in store, and they could kill your little friend in a heartbeat if the thought crossed their minds!" she snarled. Rangiku groaned. Soi Fon just blew their cover. Aizen watched with interest in his eyes, Silver looked bored, Kyo flicked his tail, and Alex was surprised. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 22:20, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I wasn't being cold at all. Just stating how I felt. I have some trust issues with strangers, so I'm sorry for offending you." William said dismissively. "And, what?" he added, confused at what the she-cat said. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 22:24, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Without even thinking about it, Soi Fon snarled, "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" Her claws became long, golden, and very, very sharp. With a loud hiss, the she-cat was about to leap onto William when Rangiku leapt onto Soi Fon. "Hold off, Soi Fon! Hold off!" Rangiku yowled. "That's Captain Fon to you!" Soi Fon spat. Kyo, Aizen and Silver could only watch in amazement, while Alex yelled at them to stop. Finally, Rangiku had pinned Soi Fon down. Soi Fon hissed in fury. "Yamamoto will kill you if he found out you attacked a Captain!" she spat. "So will he to you if he found out you tried to kill a human, even if he is a cat," Rangiku growled. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 22:36, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- William took a pace back, snarling, and unsheathed his claws slowly. He knew he had no chance if Soi Fon attacked him, but he could try, right? Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 22:42, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kyo, Alex and Silver rushed over to Soi Fon and kept her pinned down on the ground. Soi Fon screeched loudly. "Do NOT make me unleash Bankai on your furry butts!" she yowled. "Soi Fon, stop it! You don't know what you're doing!" Kyo hissed. "Ichigo, help!" Rangiku meowed. She wanted both the she-cat and the Soul Reaper by her side right now. What could she do? Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 22:48, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That is enough, Soi Fon." Rangiku froze. Aizen spoke so calmly. He walked forward. Rangiku flicked her tail for Silver, Alex and Kyo to get off. The four cats slowly backed off. Soi Fon leapt to her paws and glared at Aizen. The difference in their rank was so much more visible now: Aizen was taller than Soi Fon, though she had pure posion in her eyes. Her golden claws sank into the ground. "What do you want, traitor?!" Soi Fon snarled. Aizen didn't flinch. "You betrayed us, you tried to execute one of your fellow Soul Reapers, you're planning to kill us all, you left the Soul Society with two Captains, you admitted to killing the Central 46, and you nearly killed a Captain. Why should I trust you?!" Soi Fon yowled. Rangiku groaned. Not again! Alex stepped between Aizen and Soi Fon. "Stop, both of you. Let's just focus on getting to Ichigo's friends," the silver she-cat meowed. Aizen nodded, and Soi Fon looked away. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 00:27, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sorry I haven't been on for a while. I couldn't really get to a computer. And, Ice and Dove, I'm guessing that you guys were curious about Ichigo and decided to check it out. Just out of curiosity, did you guys check out the anime or the manga? BC) Ichigo sprinted into the trees, ignoring the fact that the paws running behind her had reduced to only Gir’s. She was only focused on the screeching. “Ichigo!” The black she-cat slowed her pace slightly, but shook it off, leaving the tom to continued to speed up to her. She soon skidded to a stop in a clearing surrounded by unnaturally flat stone walls. If she were in her human form, they would’ve reached her shoulders, but as a cat, they were huge, with the much larger trees stretching out above the walls. There were only two large gaps in the walls, the one that she’d came through and another that looked out into more trees, although they were thinning out, with the sights of human society on the horizon. As she black she-cat panted and looked around the clearing, Gir ran into the clearing. He couldn’t stop in time, so he ran into Ichigo’s side. While he was winded, however, Ichigo acted as though he hadn’t done a thing. The tom shook his head and jumped to his paws. He looked up at the she-cat with curiosity and worry. “Ichigo?” he asked, concerned. The she-cat was about to finally acknowledge him, when she heard quiet mews coming from a small cave behind her. She turned and held her breath. Hesitantly, several cats started to pad out of the cave. But, the first two cats had certain features that, while the cats themselves were unrecognisable, made Ichigo gasp. A pale grey she-cat with blue bird wings coming out her back, and a white she-cat with white antennae wrapped loosely around her body to the tip of her tail. “Minto? Lettuce?” I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 00:57, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Rangiku at once noticed that Ichigo and Tacopaw had ran on ahead. '"Come on, let's go!" she meowed. The cats ran towards Ichigo and Tacopaw, seeing the two cats in front of the pair. "Who are you?" Alex asked. "Are we going to meet cats every time we come so close to civilization?" Kyo grumbled hotly. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 19:07, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ichigo turned to the cats and said, "These are two of my friends, Minto and Lettuce. But...they're cats. How did this happen?" She asked the two she-cats. I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 19:13, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Pudding and Berii stepped out of the bush. "Berii!? Pudding!? You are here, too?" Ichigo meowed with a deep, shocked expression. "Yes... we were all accidently changed into cats..." Pudding mewed. Tacopaw purred and started prancing around. "K-k-kitty friends! K-k-kitty friends! We are all right now good old KITTY FRIENDS!!!" Tacopaw sang as he pranced around in circles. The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 20:05, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Destiny, Minto is actually Mint. See here. BC) There was a rustling in the bushes, and a dark gray she-cat with a purple tail similar to a wolf's stepped out. Her blue-violet eyes were filled with curiosity mixed with a little anger. "Zakuro?!" mewed the other four Mews. "I-ichigo?! Mint?! Lettuce?! Pudding?! Berrii?!" she mewed, suprised. "W-what happened?" ---- Soi Fon stared in disgust at Tacopaw. "Oh, come on. That's no way for a human to behave. And we are not kitty friends," she hissed. "Agreed, and how many more human-turned-cats are we going to meet?!" Kyo hissed in anger. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 20:55, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Dove: I know, but some people just prefer to spell it like Minto. I’m one of those people. You can spell it like Mint, but I prefer Minto. Also, because of your first few characters, I was curious so now, I’m getting into Danny Phantom. Thank you. ^_^ BC) “Gir, please calm down,” Ichigo hissed to the tom. Turning back to her friends, she asked, “But what about Ryou? Or Keiichiro? You guys were all at the cafe when Ryou...” she trailed off, glancing at Gir and the other cats still crowded in and around the cave, “...you-know-what’d me.” Lettuce started to shake slightly, her antennae quivering and shrinking down until they were only curved around her ears. “Me and Minto-san actually ran after you, after Ryou-san told us to. But then, when it started to rain...well...we don’t know how it happened but...” she trailed off, prompting Minto to roll her eyes and continue, “When it started raining, we were somehow cats, last time we checked. Then, we ran into these cats,” she motioned to the group behind her and Lettuce with a wave of her tail, “who were trying to get to shelter and we found this place.” A brave ginger she-cat stepped forward and told the others, “We’ve been here ever since, with Minto and Lettuce telling us about you all.” Minto nodded, then flicked her tail to the she-cat’s flank. “You guys, this is Fire. She says she’s a loner who’s family has ties to ancient clans. I think she said one of her Great-great-grandparents were a part of some clan called...WindClan?” she asked, turning to Fire. Fire opened her mouth to speak, when Ichigo exclaimed, “Wait a minute!” “What?” Zakuro asked. Ichigo whipped toward the gap in the stone wall where she ran through. “The others! Rangiku, Grell, William, Dani, a-and Zim! We have to go get them!” Gir tilted his head. “But you said to stay away from Zim,” he told Ichigo, confused. Ichigo shook her head. “He’s still your friend so you can still, uh...play with him. But if he’s being mean to you then you can just stay away. But right now is a time when you can go near him. Especially since he’s injured and needs help.” Minto hissed in annoyance. “Hello? Since when were you a babysitter? Or is this you and Masaya’s baby from the future that’s came to our present and has turned into a cat as well?” she teased. “Minto! Now is not the time!” I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 21:00, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Don't forget to check out Bleach. It's violent at times, but it's also insanely hilarious.) "We're here," Rangiku meowed, Silver, Alex, Soi Fon, Aizen and Kyo following. Fire nodded a greeting. "My great-great grandparents were from the original Clan known as WindClan. It's a pleasure to meet you," she greeted. At once, a small sneeze distracted Rangiku. She saw a pink she-cat with blue eyes that was at the back of the group, her fur plastered to her sides and her blue eyes wide. "Not again," Kyo commented. "I-I'm Beauty. I don't remember what happened, but I woke up as a cat. May I join you?" Beauty asked. "Of course," Alex meowed, gently. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 16:22, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- William and Grell quietly padded into the cave. "We're here." William said softly. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 16:22, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Beauty's eyes widened and her jaw looked as if it was about to drop. Then she calmed herself down. "Sorry. My friends are extremely weird, and I'm used to freaking out," Beauty apologized. "It's okay, Beauty," Aizen comforted. "Touch her and die," Soi Fon hissed. Beauty huddled close to Alex. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 16:26, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I understand aboutMint/Minto. Also, your welcome for the intrest in Danny Phantom. Pudding and Zakuro turned into cats due to Dani's cat power. Although she was stablized, that power will sometimes go out of control for unknown reasons. BC) Danny and Sam padded into the cave, Jazz padding behind them carrying Dani's unconcious body. "Who are they, Ichigo?" asked Zakuro. Danny spoke up before Ichigo could. "I'm Danny, this is my girlfriend Sam, my sister Jazz, and my clone Dani. Who are you?" "Danny, these are my friends, Minto, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, and Berii," said Ichigo. "What happened to Dani?" "Her cat power went out of control for unknown reasons," said Sam. "She can turn others into cats." "Do you think she may have been the one to turn us into cats, na no da?" asked Pudding, bouncing onto her paws. "Maybe," said Danny. Mew Mew Zakuro 17:50, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Aizen has a little crush on Beauty :D) "Eep!" Beauty squeaked at the sight of Dani's body. "I'm Soi Fon. This is Rangiku, Aizen, Silver, Alex and Beauty," Soi Fon introduced her weird group. Aizen rested his tail on Beauty's shoulder. "You okay?" he asked. Soi Fon glared at Aizen, and he took his tail away. Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 18:00, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Dove: Not to sound pushy or anything but could it be possible if you write in Pudding’s ‘na no da’ from the anime? It’s just that, it’s really cute and she’s my favourite character and the ‘na no da’ it just...it just fits her! ...please? BC) “So what do we do now, na no da?” Pudding asked. Ichigo shook her head. “I don’t know Pudding-chan, but for one thing, we should probably go out and find the others. You and Berry-chan stay here with Zakuro-san, Fire and the cats in the cave. Minto, Lettuce, you come with me, Danny and the others to go get William, Grell and everybody else,” Ichigo stated, walking up to the black tom. Pudding’s ears flattened against her head. “B-but...Pudding wants to come with you, na no da!” she wailed, running forward and snagging her claws in Ichigo’s tail ribbon. Ichigo hissed in annoyance, tugging her ribbon free and walking out with the cats she’d chosen beside and behind her. As they were walking out, they ran into Ikuto, the dark blue tom hissing as the rain dripped down his into his fur. Ichigo ordered him to get into the cave, to which he gladly accepted, pushing past every other cat. The black she-cat rolled her eyes before continuing on out into the storm drenched forest. Mew Mew IchigoI'm here to protect the Earth ~nya! 18:57, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (As I heard a fan once say, KAWAI! Awesome Pudding-chan!) Beauty sat by herself as the cats gradually came into the cave. Soi Fon and Rangiku were sitting side-by-side, Silver was sharpening his claws on the rocks, Aizen was keeping watch, and Alex was sleeping. She didn't know anyone, next to Alex (though she had a general knowledge of the area), and she envied the cats. They all knew each other (those that came from the same show), even though Silver was a mystery and Alex had no allies, but her? She was alone. "You okay?" Kyo asked Beauty. The she-cat looked up and saw Kyo standing over her. He sat down beside her. "I'm not sure. I feel alone without Gas-can and my best friends," Beauty admitted. "Gas-can?" Kyo repeated, weirded out. "My nickname for him. I barely know anyone here," Beauty explained. Kyo pressed himself against Beauty's soft fur. "I know. Loneliness can be a great enemy. I've been an outcast in my home, seen my mother kill herself, and so much worse," the ginger tom meowed. Beauty closed her eyes and fell asleep. Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 19:10, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Destiny: Thank you for letting me know that. I fixed that post. Let me know if there is anything else that I should know.) Dani stirred, her bright green eyes half open. She saw the blury images of Pudding, Zakuro, and the others. "W-whoare you?" she asked. "I'm Pudding, and this is Zakuro, Fire, Beauty, Alex, Minto, Ikuto, and Lettuce, na no da," said Pudding. "You must be Dani," said Zakuro. "Danny and the others brought you here while you were unconcious from your cat power acting strangely." Dani's eyes widened. "No..." she said trailing off. "I've turned you and Zakuro into cats. You were the ones I saw when my powers started acting up. ...I see images of whoever I'm turning into a cat before they turn into cats," she said, adding the last part after seeing the confused looks on their faces. Mew Mew Zakuro 20:18, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (If anyone wants to weird out Beauty, go ahead. Hint, hint, Tacopaw.) Beauty was dreaming: all around her, cats were fighting, wailing in pain, yowling in terror. She could only watch as cats were slaughtered. "No...someone save me..." Beauty groaned in her sleep. Kyo kept watch near the she-cat in the waking world, daring any cat to come close with his piercing brown eyes. He looked at the gentle she-cat and thought of Tohru being tortured by Akito. "Just hang on, both of you," Kyo thought. Meanwhile, Aizen, Soi Fon and Rangiku kept on seperate sides of the cave. Alex, Silver and Fire could only watch in embarrassment. "They act like total boneheads," Alex commented. Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 00:50, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Ok, Phoenix. Let's see Gir do his funniest work! Destiny, can I add in: Tak/Destructionstike - light green she-cat with red eyes. I'm just gonna introduce her for now.) "LA LA LA LAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tacopaw was singing as he skipped along. He then noticed Beauty talking to Ringo. "HI! I'M TAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW!" he screeched. Beauty stared at him, one of her eyes twitching slightly. "Gir!?" A voice called, shocked. "TAK!" Tacopaw mewed. Then, a beautiful light green she-cat who looked like a female Invaderheart without any battle scars stepped out of a bush. "TAK!" Gir repeated. "No, just call me Destructionstrike for now. Where's Zim!? It's payback time." (Don't let Tak get near Zim. She. Will. KILL HIM! Literally kill him in the most agonizing of ways. Also, Tak is the only one who knows how to get everyone out of cat form by just simply using her mind power!) The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 20:56, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I suggest looking up Bo-bobo Wiki and typing in Beauty. You will get a pretty good description of her ;) As such, I apologize for caps lock use) "WHAT THE HEY!? WHAT KIND OF A NAME IS TACOPAW?!" Beauty screeched. Soi Fon and Rangiku flattened their ears to their heads, Aizen was surprised, Kyo recoiled from the screech, and Silver and Alex were just plain surprised. Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 22:23, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Ceramonies Other Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG